Peace Is A Questionable Luxury
by Yona Rider
Summary: Me? I'm the happiest guy in the world. Quite literally, I find the best in everything and everyone. If I can't find the best in you, well. You must be the most staunch murderer I've ever seen. It's my job to catch you guys, anyways. Because I'm a Ranger.
1. Remember My Name

**Hey, it's me! With a new story! OMG I'M SO EXCITED! So yeah. This is not like my other story, Identities Crossed. Totally different! Read and Review please! **

_Prologue_

_ish..._

I'm not a person who's going to sob to you about all my troubles. Mostly, because I don't have troubles. Now you may wonder what kind of person doesn't have troubles. Everybody does. It's just a simple fact of life. Yeah well, I don't have any. No, I'm not rich. I'm just happy. I have parents who love me. My older brother is a knight. I'm pretty good looking, I must say. I have friends that like me and want to be around me, hopefully not only because of my dazzling features.

Anyways, you may think that I have the perfect life. Why? Because I do! I have everything I want! I don't need to be rich. I don't need my face and hair to be even more perfect than it already is. I don't need fame or a high position. Because I'm happy. I like my life. One small setback changed a lot of that. No, nothing seriously bad happened to me. You see, a long time ago when I was fourteen years of age, something changed. Because you see, I like to prank the people I like. A _lot_. I had learned over the years of my short fourteen years that you couldn't only be quiet and light on your toes to sneak around. You have to feel the movement. You have to work with your surroundings and take in everything. It's hard though. I couldn't do it all the time. It just depended. Now? Well, everything is different now. _I'm_ different now. I'm a husband and a father. I have larger responsibilities. I am no longer accountable to just a few people.

Back to the point. Years ago, something happened in my life that forever changed me. No, my parents didn't die! I live just a few miles from them now, thank you very much. And my brother didn't try to kill me or betray his country or anything severe like that. In fact, he is quite an esteemed knight. BACK TO THE POINT. At first, it had just been some harmless pranking. Or what I had thought to be harmless. Had I not been able to remember which herb could cure the ailment, I would've had a guilt on my consciousness for a very long time. Perhaps even for the rest of my life. Fortunately, I had been spared the dreadful predicament. And so had the person that I had pranked. We're actually on good terms now. And I am quite happy for that.

The prank had gone wrong. But nobody had died. Instead, a new leaf was turned. A leaf with my name on it. Figuratively speaking. A leaf was hung around my neck. Literally. I won't forget the day that I became a Ranger. And I will never forget the day I became the apprentice of Ranger Will Treaty. Ranger Yeremey Jauget. That sounds absolutely amazing, doesn't it? It should. After all, it's my name. Remember it.


	2. Daisylike Flowers

**Hey peoples! I'm very excited about my new story! Message me for some ideas, although I know where a lot of this is going. By the way, Yeremey is a Russian name :) It's pronounced the same way as 'Jeremey', but with a Y instead. In case you haven't noticed, I'm Russian (Belarussian) and I like Russian name :D. So yeah, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And check out my other story 'Identities Crossed', if you don't know it already. Just search the term 'Avina'. It'll come up. Btws, does anyone know why this story and my other one won't come up when I search it? :(**

**Mz. Padfoot14:** Imagine MY excitement! People commented on my new story! I'm very glad I caught your attention. I definitely want this story to be different than my other one. Thanks a lot!

**Luvergirlof books:** Different as in different from my other story if you've read it, or different from the other Ranger stories that you've read? I hope that it's not in a bad way haha! Thanks a bunch, and me too!

_22 years ago_

Yeremey sighed contentedly as he lazily gazed at the clouds. He was lying on his back comfortably in the forest. Originally, he had gone in there to find a certain plant but spotting a perfect area that was more sunny than the rest, he decided that a little tanning wouldn't hurt. His eyes wandered the sky and he smiled as he spotted a cloud that looked like a hawk. Yeremey had always loved birds and birds loved him. Even now, there was a little finch that was inching its way towards him. With another sigh, he realized that he couldn't waste any more time. Sonera had to go run some errands later in the day, as she had reminded him the day before. With reluctance, he got up and slung his satchel on his back and proceeded to look for the purple plant. Any person that would have seen his maniacal grin would assume that he was possessed and in a sense, he was. He could not wait for this to go down.

His grey eyes lit up as he spotted the plant that he was looking for. It was growing in clumps next to an aged tree. He approached it and eyed it for a moment, judging how much he would need to pull his prank off. He shrugged and grabbed a handful. It should be enough. He stuffed it into his satchel and ran all the way home. Since he had used this route many times, he knew exactly how to get back without letting a.) anyone in and b.) anybody out. Only a person that knew this trail extensively (like him) would be able to get back. Yeremey's house came into view but he veered sharply to avoid it. His mother would throw a nasty fit if she realized what he was planning to do. She and his father alike hated it when he pranked them and his friends. But it was his way of showing them that he loved them. In a weird, comical way.

Soon, he reached the marketplace of Redmont. He casually avoided people until he saw Sonera's unmistakable reddish brown hair. He called out her name and she turned to his voice. A smile was placed on her face as she realized who it was. He grinned as he made his way towards her. She was wearing a long light green gown, compliments of being the sister of a diplomat. Sonera herself was hoping to be a diplomat, just as her sister and mother before her. Her mother had been a Courier, and one of the best. Histera, Sonera's sister, was Redmont's best diplomat. Sonera hoped to surpass both of them.

"Yeremey! How lovely it is to see you on this beautiful spring morning,"

It seemed that Sonera was in a very good mood this morning. He hid a grin as he thought about what was going to happen.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied cheerfully and ran a hand through his black hair. "And how have you been _Lady_ Sonera?"

She blushed, much to his content. "Oh stop it, Yeremey. But I've been just fine. Mother and I baked a few apple tarts this morning. You must come by later to try them."

His mouth watered as he thought of the apple pastries that Miss Jenny made. She was Master Chubb's former apprentice and she had all but surpassed him. She was quite a nice lady. He liked her very much. She gave him a raspberry pastry for free once when he was a child. Now that he was fourteen, he had to pay though. A minor cost for her delicious cooking.

"I would love to. Perhaps you'll be the next Jenny, eh?"

Her laugh rang out. "None could be like Miss Jenny. She is a one of a kind. But," she smirked at him, her green eyes laughing. "at least mine are free."

He nodded expertly. Definitely better. He raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Shall we?" he held out an arm for her. She giggled and she looped her arm through his. Avoiding people while having another person on your arm is not as easy as it sounds like. Suddenly, he stopped.

"How about we go to a restaurant?" he asked, "Nothing fancy, but. You know."

She nodded thoughtfully. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea. But I have no money on me. We still have to go back to my mother's."

With his free arm, Yeremey waved aside her comment. "No worries, my dear."

"Yeremey, you're not paying for my food. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Ah, well the gentleman always pays for the lady, no matter how rich or poor he is."

She rolled her eyes. He was bringing up the poor card. Yeremey was not living in poverty. It was just that Sonera was somewhat more in the higher class because of her mother and sister. She sighed but allowed herself to be led to a cozy looking place.

"The King's Crown," she read the name aloud and chuckled, "A mighty name. Would the King approve though?"

He shrugged with his laugh. "Let's see, shall we?"

Yeremey had no real intention of eating. He was going to slip the purple plant into her food. It would probably work better with a soup or something. He would have to order some for himself. Realizing that the place was full on the inside (not that it looked popular. It was a remarkably tiny space) they sat outside and looked over the food. They did have soup, and they both ordered it. With his plan nearing the culmination, he mildly commented that Sonera's hair looked a bit wind-blown. She blushed a bright red before hurrying inside the restaurant to find a bathroom. Yeremey quickly pulled off his satchel and dug into it for the pale flowers. He scowled slightly as he realized how many useless things were in there. When had his mother given him this bread? It was as a hard as a rock! Ignoring the rest of the items in the bag, he looked around for any witnesses before tearing the plant up and stirring it into her soup. He sighed in relief as she came back just as he finished.

"Oh you haven't started eating, yet?" she sat down. "Well go ahead now!"

He slowly raised his spoon and tasted his own soup. His eyebrow slightly raised in surprise. The soup actually tasted rather good. He would have to come here more often. He stared at Sonera as she ate (drank?) her soup as well. He knew that the plant wouldn't have immediate effects. Probably, things would happen in maybe a couple of minutes. He almost began to quiver in anticipation. This was his best prank yet!

You see, what this particular plant was supposed to do was give somebody a... gas problem. A big gas problem. He smiled as he thought about how much she would berate him about this in the future. Soon, they both finished and they waved off any other food. Sonera had informed him that the apple tarts that she and her mother had made were quite large, enough for two people to share. He dropped the amount of coins on the table and they began to walk away when Sonera suddenly held her stomach. Yeremey tried his best to conceal his grin. Which all then turned to horror when she threw up in the street. He noticed that blood was running from her mouth. She began to breathe heavily and many people stopped on the street to help the young girl as Yeremey held her by the waist and continuously asked her if she was okay.

His head spun as she began to breathe harder and she threw up again. What was happening? This wasn't supposed to happen! Thanks to Yeremey's terrible luck, Baron Arald just so happened to be walking on the street at that particular moment. But much to Sonera's luck, a healer happened to be there just as well. The man ran over and sat her down in a chair as people surrounded her. He shooed them away to give her some room to breathe. He quickly told the Baron about needed something to which the Baron ordered some guards nearby to find for the doctor. Yeremey just stood in shock. What had he done? Had he given her too much? He was certain that it as the right plant! He pushed his way through the crowd to see his best friend.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" he asked the healer in an urgent voice.

He responded to the boy in a low tone, "It all depends if those guards come back on time."

His blood chilled and he ran down the street to find where they had gone. He dodged bystanders and took a right to the healer's house. Tom was his name, Yeremey believed. He ran inside to find the guards looking around and muttering anxiously about not being able to find "chamomile". Yeremey cursed.

"Are you three blundering idiots? The chamomile is right in front of your eyes, you bats!" they turned to him, surprised, as he snatched the daisy-like flowers off of the shelf. He ran out of the house with the guards on his heels. Once again, he dodged people left and right. He was hoping that the guards weren't trying to arrest him for badmouthing them. They'd get over it. He spotted the crowd and sped up and pushed through them.

"Move, move! Tom! Will this be enough?" Yeremey all but shoved the delicate flowers in the healer's face. Tom's eyes brightened.

"Yes, lad. That appears to be enough, but I need some boiled water! Quickly now!"

"You heard the man!" Yeremey bellowed. He pointed to the chef that had run out of The King's Crown. "You there! Chef! Get some hot water!"

Sensing the dangerous situation, he ran back inside and they patiently waited. Well, everybody waited while Yeremey alternated from bombarding Tom with questions to pleading to Sonera for forgiveness. She was unconscious though and he could only hold her hand and pray for the best. It took five agonizingly slow minutes of waiting before the chef appeared carrying a bowl with his cloth sheathed hands. The crowd stepped back in fear of jostling him and sending the hot water flying. He gave it to Tom who gestured for the chamomile. Yeremey handed it over and watched as the healer ripped up the simple plant and let it float on the water. He softly asked for a spoon to which the chef produced out of his pocket. Tom stirred it for a few moments, turning the water a brownish color.

Yeremey saw him take a spoonful and he helped the healer by gently holding up Sonera's head to give her the medicine. After some time of forcing her to drink the liquid, her face noticeably gained color and the sweat on her forehead began to dry. The crowd sighed in relief that they young girl was getting better. Soon, a few went back to their business while others decided to watch until the end. She had not woken up but she had definitely begun to look better. Yeremey hung his head in guilt and anger. He had never meant to take it that far, but it did. She could've been hurt much worse and it was his fault. He gently stroked Sonera's hand and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Baron was speaking with Tom. The aged healer was nodding confidently and Yeremey sighed. This was his fault and he knew it. He would admit it. He had to tell the Baron. And Sonera.


	3. My Punishment, His Luxury

**So what's up? I'm finally back! Yeah, sorry I haven't been here. I wish this story was a bit more popular. But hey, it's only the beginning. Who knows? I'm going to try and update my other RA fic 'Identities Crossed' today. Maybe. So yeah, read and review! Please!**

Mz. Padfoot14: You are one awesome reviewer! Thanks for always reviewing! And we'll see more from him!

Tessi: For the first review, I really wanted to make this different from my other story. This is probably a lot more personal and funny :) For the second, we have two questions answered! As of Yeremey's doom... well. xD You could say it's somewhat like that.

Lafd: Thank you! I try to fit in with the crowd but keep in some originality ;) I KNOW! ISN'T IT AWESOME? And yeah, I totally am cool!

_Still 22 years ago..._

Redmont fief was settling down for the night. All excitement had passed from the day and now the relaxation of the night was brought in. Mothers would be wrapping up dinner. Children would be begging their parents for stories before they went to bed. But not Yeremey. The youth sighed tiredly. It had been a very long and eventful day. I deserved it though, he thought bitterly. Sonera had been given the okay by Tom, the healer. And he had talked with her about it. Yeremey told Sonera of the seemingly harmless prank and he apologized profusely. She had responded by giving a gentle smile and accepting his apology. She had long been the target for most of his pranks, though none as serious as the one give to her that day. But he still felt wrong, still felt guilty.

He was walking along some street that he didn't know the name to. He walked slowly, lazily, and he kicked at pebbles. Everyone was inside their homes but Yeremey kept walking down the unknown street. A large building caught his eye and he turned his head to look at it. He studied it for a moment before realizing it was the Ward. This is where the orphans were raised. For a moment, he thought about his own life. He had his own parents. Sure, they didn't really understand why he felt the need to prank everybody but they loved him. His mind wandered for a bit. He wondered how the orphans lived, how they were raised. He made a mental note to stop by some time (during the day) and meet them.

It was awfully nice for Baron Arald do that for them, he thought. And then it clicked in his mind. He ran all the way to the Baron's office. Perhaps it had been too late. Maybe he was already in his quarters, refusing to see anybody. The panic made him run faster. Finally, he approached a bricked building. Of course, most of the building were bricked. But this one was familiar to him. He let himself inside and climbed the stairs to the Baron's office. He reached the door and paused for a moment. He could heard voices inside. He bent down and looked through the keyhole. For a moment, he felt guilty but his curiosity overwhelmed any other emotion. He could catch a few slight words such as "marketplace" "boy" and "keyhole". He immediately stood but the door swung open. There stood a young man, somewhere in his early twenties, with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. Despite the fact that Yeremey had just been caught eavesdropping, the man had an amused look on his face. Yeremey took notice of the patterned cloak that he was wearing and the massive longbow hung on his shoulder.

"Are you going to just stand there, or come inside?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face. Yeremey hesitated before stepping in. The man closed the door behind him and gestured to a seat next to him. Without waiting, the Ranger plopped down into the seat. He was strangely happy, wearing a smile on his face. Hesitantly, he sat down.

"I'm Will. Will Treaty. And you are?" the man introduced himself.

"Yeremey." he answered back, a bit confused as to what was going on. So this was the famous Ranger Will. He had expected someone more… well a bit more muscled, tall, and serious. He didn't expect to see a lanky young man of average height and a carefree smile. A throat clearing alerted him to the fact that the Baron was still there.

"Ah, yes, Baron Arald," he began hastily. "I've been meaning to talk with you."

"So late in the night?" The Baron askedlooking slightly amused as well.

"Well you're talking with the Ranger, aren't you?" he shrugged before clapping a hand over his mouth. "UM, I mean, I didn't exactly mean that Baron, your lordship-"

His babbling was interrupted by the young Ranger bursting out into laughter. Yeremey merely stared in shock. He was so utterly confused by all of this.

"You are so awkward it reminds me of myself when I was younger!" Will laughed and put a hand to his head before looking back to the Baron with a toothy smile. "I apologize for the outburst, your lordship."

The Baron huffed before turning back to Yeremey. "Yes, my boy, what is it that you wished to speak of with me?"

Yeremey shifted uncomfortably, looking to the Ranger then back to the Baron before speaking. "I wished to speak of the incident in the market today," he confessed.

Baron Arald stroked his beard. "Yes, that poor girl poisoned in the market, was it?"

He winced but he knew that it was true. He took a quick glance towards the Ranger, who was watching him, before making his decision and putting on a steely face.

"Yes, sir. The whole thing is my fault. I was the one who put the flower in her food as a prank. I thought it would just give her some... embarrassing side effects. I gave her a big dose. I didn't mean for it to happen," he confessed and his leg tensed in anxiousness. For a moment, nobody spoke. Then, the person who Yeremy least expected to say something, did.

"I thought as much," Will surmised and he eyed the young boy. Yeremey did nothing but stare with his jaw open.

He quickly shut it with a dumbfounded, "What?"

Will nodded and shared a look with the Baron. "Ranger Will was just discussing his theory with me when you decided to ah, eavesdrop."

Yeremey's leg went limp. "But how?" he questioned with a note of disbelief.

"I noticed you coming back from the woods. A bit odd for a boy to go alone into the woods, especially with that look of mischievousness on his face," Will teased slightly, a smile on his face. That is, until he recalled Sonera's situation. "And then the guilty look I saw on your face when I saw that girl laying in the street looking half-dead," he deadpanned with a dark look in his eyes.

Yeremey couldn't believe that the Ranger had observed so much of him. He had never believed the rumors that the Rangers dabbled into the Black Arts but he could see where they had come from. These mysterious cloaked figures seem to have eyes everywhere. He hung his head in immense guilt. Will's eyes softened at him before turning back to the Baron.

"I cannot allow this to go unpunished, young Yeremey," the Baron stated and Yeremey lifted his head to look at him. Then he nodded.

"I realize that. It's why I came here."

An emotion flashed from Baron Arald's eyes but it passed as quickly as it had come. Another surprise from the Ranger came.

"Might I suggest a punishment, my lord?" he asked with a slightly terse hint. The Baron gave his consent and Will stood up and came over to him, whispering something into his ear. Yeremey watched and his leg tensed up again. Baron Arald nodded in approval. Will clapped his hands.

"Then it's settled!" he looked strangely delighted. Yeremey waited and a lump in his throat made him swallow nervously. Then, the Baron took over.

"Your punishment will be as said. You must help Ranger Will with his duties for a week. That includes staying with him in his cabin."

His jaw dropped again. He had expected perhaps community service, or even a night or two in the dungeons. Never had he imagined that he would have to help the Ranger. For a week!

"What?" he choked out. Will's eyes glimmered with laughter.

"Basically, you get to be my servant for a while," he said with a wink.

"Will," the Baron warned, "don't push it."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll have him doing more than carrying around my things," Will answered with a small smile. Immediately, it drew suspicion to Yeremey. He himself always had that look when he was about to prank somebody or when he knew something embarrassing about Sonera. _God help me_, Yeremey thought.


	4. Ranting

_22 years earlier_

Well that wasn't _exactly _what I was hoping for. I really was expecting that she would be alright but the results obviously proved me wrong. I still beat myself up about it, even now. But I'm glad because I wouldn't have ever met with Will. Boy, he sure did work me hard into the ground! I swear, when Arald said that I would be assisting him I wasn't expecting to do his dang house work! Laugh or smirk all you want but that little, ramshackle cabin of his was hard to clean every single day!

"This pot isn't clean enough.", "Thanks for leaving footprints on the floor after you attempted to wash it.", "You may have the skills to become a servant. After you gain a few years of experience, of course."

Work, work, work, and no play, I couldn't survive! I miraculously did, though. For a long time, I thought that my bones would simply fall apart. However, that all changed after I eavesdropped on him. Yes, yes, learn from your mistakes and blah, blah, blah! Do you really take me as that type of guy? I didn't think so. And if you said yes, then let me leave you with this: I just happened to listen to a little piece of information and I decided to follow Will on his little, mini adventure. And did it hold surprises for me. Did it really.


End file.
